As a flame retardant resin composition which can secure excellent flame retardancy while securing excellent mechanical characteristics, a flame retardant resin composition which is obtained by adding, to a polyolefin resin, a silicone-based compound such as silicone oil or magnesium stearate as a flame retardant aid together with addition of calcium carbonate with average particle diameter of 1.2 μm or more as a flame retardant is known (see, the following Patent Document 1).